Understanding the cellular and molecular basis of immune suppression, and specifically the role of the Fas/Fas ligand (CD95/CD95L) system is important for better understanding AIDS, cancer, organ/tissue transplantation, and other conditions. In this study, the cellular localization and function of the Fas ligand in tumors were identified.